The present invention relates generally to load carrying pallets and more particularly to a novel strong lightweight nestable pallet structure and method of making the same, which utilizes and thereby eliminates what would otherwise be waste material cut from a blank of stock material.
Pallet structures presently in general use are relatively heavy and bulky. These structures are usually made so that when stacked for storage or shipping, the stack will have a height at least as great as the combined total thicknesses of all of the pallets in the stack. Thus, the weight and space required for such pallets is unnecessarily great so as to increase shipping and storage costs.
Nestable pallet structures have been proposed, but such proposals have usually contemplated the use of hollow members or legs. Such heretofore proposed pallets may not have sufficient strength and rigidity to be useful for many purposes.